White Silver
by Celestialstar8698
Summary: Lyra and Silver meet the new girl, Celeste, who moved into New Bark Town. But as she notices the way Silver looks at Lyra, she helps him with his love problem, as the three help Celeste on her adventure as a newly made Pokemon Trainer...


White Silver

Its a warm morning in New Bark Town, and two pokemon trainers are running through a small field, panting.

"Can you stop complaining?" whined a female trainer.

"Yes, but do we have to get up so early? Its barely 7:30 am!" complained the male trainer, rubbing his eyes.

The female trainer is named Lyra; a Pokemon Champion at the Pokemon League. She is always saying something cheesy to everyone she sees, but many likes her being that kind of person: annoying, but sweet.

The boy next to her is her best friend, Ethan. He is also a trainer, but rather a weak one. He's always staying next to Lyra's side, but he doesn't have a Pokemon battle often, like Lyra.

"Yes, it is. So quit complaining, and lets go!" Lyra panted, over her shoulder.

They both kept on running, until they got to small, yet beautiful, two-story house. Thats when they saw a large moving truck parking on the driveway, in front of the house. A young man and a man older than him, came out of the truck and open the back of the truck to take out the furniture that is stored in. Behind the truck was a smaller vehicle parking behind it. A woman came out of the driver seat, as a girl came out from the passengers' seat, and a little boy came out from the back seat.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" squealed Lyra. She beckoned Ethan to follow her as they made their way to the small family. The family looked over to see their new visitors as Lyra and Ethan walked towards them.

"Hello! I'm Lyra and this is my friend Ethan. Welcome to New Bark Town!" greeted Lyra to the older woman.

"Why, hello! I'm the mother of this family, but everyone calls me ." greeted the ."The young man over there, is my oldest son, Kevin and with him is my husband, but people call him Mr. Tino, " she pointed to the men Lyra and Ethan saw earlier. "the little boy here is my youngest son, Adan," she patted the little boy's head, who was underneath his mother's arm." and my only dau-huh? Where'd she go?" turned her head in different directions trying to find her missing daughter. Lyra and Ethan also helped to search until, they heard her scream, as she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder.

"EEEEE! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Mrs. Maggie screamed . The girl behind her just shrugged her shoulders, and left as she walked over to her older brother and father to help them unpacked the furniture.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?"She spat at her daughter.

The girl sighed and walked over to her mother, but stayed silent. As she walked over, Lyra and Ethan got a better look of her. She has dark reddish-brown hair that goes all the way to her lower back, and bangs that covered her entire eye on the right side of her face. She had no emotion on her face; it was blank.

"This is our only daughter, Celeste." said Mrs. Maggie.

Celeste blinked at them as her mother nudged her to greet them.

"Hello Celeste! My name is Lyra!" Lyra said in her most cheesiest voice, in her cheesiest smile.

"And my name is Ethan. It is really nice to meet you Celeste." smiled Ethan, as he took his hand out in a greeting.

Celeste nervously took out her hand and shook his in a greeting, then after he released her, she immediately walked away.

"She doesn't talk much, does she?" asked Ethan. But Lyra slapped the back of his neck as he yelped in pain.

"ETHAN! DON'T BE RUDE!" Lyra scolded at him.

"Oh...its alright, really. She's been mute for awhile now. Ever since she was in a middle of a crime accident..." made an exaggerated sigh.

"Thats sad..." said Lyra in a sad tone.

"Is she going to be OK?" Ethan ask worriedly.

sighed,"I don't know... she wouldn't talk, she wouldn't get out the house...so we moved here to Johto so she can start fresh as a Pokemon trainer."

"I can help her with that. I happen to be a Pokemon League Champion. I'll travel with her, and I can show her around Johto. In fact, it can be a new journey. I-If its OK with you..." Lyra stuttered.

"Oh, would you? Thank you! Thank you!" roughly shook Lyra's hand in gratitude."You heard that Celeste? Your going to get your first Pokemon!"

Lyra and Ethan turned to see Celeste, but she sighed sadly, and she busied herself by unpacking her clothes and folding them into neater piles, and placing them into straw baskets.

"Oh dear... she really needs to start talking fluently now. Can you show her around New Bark Town later today? Maybe 6:00?" asked.

"We'd be delighted! We'll come back later then." said Ethan.

Lyra and Ethan soon got home, and started on new ideas for their new adventure.

* * *

><p>Later 6:00 pm<p>

* * *

><p>Lyra ran to Celeste's house, but as she got there, she saw Celeste sitting on a branch up on a large oak tree. As Lyra walked over to Celeste, Celeste sighed and jumped down the tree without fear or hesitation.<p>

'Man...she's hardcore.' Lyra thought.

Celeste walked over to Lyra and blinked at her. Lyra smiled at her, but Celeste stared at her with a blank face.

"Are you ready, Celeste?" asked Lyra with a cheery smile.

Celeste nodded her head with her hands in her pockets, and in again, a blank expression on her face.

'Why doesn't she ever smile? Is being mute THAT serious?' Lyra thought, worriedly."OK, then...lets go find Ethan." she told Celeste.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Lyra...my grandpa won't let me out today...he's making me do some errands around Cherrygrove City." sighed Ethan.<p>

Lyra and Celeste stood in front of Ethan's front door.

"Aww! Really? It'd be alot easier if you came with us...are you sure you can't come with us?" asked Lyra, hopefully as she made a pair of puppy-eyes.

"I'm really sorry Lyra. I really can't go with you girls...maybe next time." apologized Ethan.

"But there won't be a next time! We'll be out of New Bark Town!" whined Lyra.

Celeste flinched; she thought that she was only doing this for one day, and stay at home.

"Oh well...I can meet you at Goldenrod City?" shrugged Ethan.

Lyra smiled."OK! Lets go Celeste-it touring time!"

* * *

><p>Lyra showed Celeste around New Bark Town as Celeste met every single person Lyra knew. They both even told Professor Oak to reserve three starter-Pokemon for Celeste so she can start on her journey for the next day!<p>

"Isn't this exciting, Celeste! Your going to start on a new adventure- tomorrow morning!" squealed Lyra.

Celeste turned to face Lyra and blinked at her. Lyra looked at her, curiously.

"You don't like to talk, do you?" Lyra asked Celeste.

And in a reply (unsurprisingly) Celeste nodded with another emotionless expression on her face and looked down at her feet.

"I'm really sorry if that question offended you...since you're mute..." whispered Lyra quickly.

Celeste quickly turned to face Lyra and smiled weakly. Lyra did the same. Just then, they both flinched heard a sinister chuckle. Lyra stayed put, but Celeste turned her head to look behind her. It was Lyra's rival, Silver.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lyra." mocked Silver.

"Oh...its just you." sighed Lyra.

Silver winced at her. "What is that suppose to mean?" growled Silver.

"N-n-nothing!" shrieked Lyra.

Celeste watched, but looked away as Silver caught her watching him from the corner of his eye. Celeste looked at her feet as Silver examined her.

"And who's this? Another cat for me to kill?" he laughed.

"Stay away from her, Silver." said Lyra calmly, but there was a small shudder in her voice.

"Are you going to make me?" Silver spat at Lyra.

Celeste's bangs started to fall over her eyes, and soon, both of her eyes disappeared under a mass of hair.

"Who in seven worlds are you, little bastard?" said Silver in a laugh.

Celeste's hands formed into balls of fists, as she jerked her head up.

"Bastard? BASTARD?" Celeste growled. Her eyes turned from dark brown, to fiery-red eyes. She grabbed Silvers collar, and stood up to his red gaze.

"You can call me a twerp, moron, or insane-" Celeste leaned in closer to Silver's face." BUT NO ONE CALLS ME A BASTARD!" spat Celeste, demonically.

Lyra flinched at the venom in her voice.

"Do you understand-you bastard?" Celeste threatened, her eyes turned into spheres of fire.

Lyra stood their in shock.

"C-Celeste? I-its okay...you don't have to defend me." stuttered Lyra in fear.

Celeste slowly released Silver, and her eyes faded back to their original color, but Celeste continued to growl.

"I'm sorry...but I can't stand guys like him. He's worse than Team Rocket combined altogether!" laughed Celeste.

"I wouldn't say that to him, Celeste..." said Lyra worriedly. She turned to see Silver's glare at Celeste.

"Yeeeeeeeaaahhhhaaaannnno. I could care less about him." mocked Celeste.

"Ahem...Silver, this is my new friend, Celeste." stuttered Lyra.

Silver looked at Celeste and she looked back at Silver. They both stepped a foot closer to each other and Celeste thumped Silver's forehead.

"OWW! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Silver.

Celeste just laughed at him."Oh, we'll get along just fine, won't we Silver?" smiled Celeste.

Silver scoffed in disgust.

"I thought so..." Celeste laughed adorably.

"She's a scary woman..." shivered Silver.

"I don't know...I'm starting to like her." said Lyra.

* * *

><p>WHOO! I finished! And I am proud of myself! Yes, Celeste is suppose to be me. XD Tell me how I did KINDLY since this is my first fanfic!<p> 


End file.
